I Watched
by omggkelly
Summary: Ally watches how her relationship with Austin is fading and there's nothing she can do about it. / One-Shot.


**I saw this picture on tumblr & I wanted to make it into a one-shot.**

**I apolgize in advance.**

**and i don't own austin & ally**

When Austin & I started dating during sophmore year, we were that annoying couple. The couple that wouldn't stop posting pictures of themselves, or couldn't go a day without missing eachother. We were in the honeymoon phase for a good couple months.

After a while we were able to survive the day without being alone. We were able to hang out with just our friends sometimes. Yeah, we still took pictures, but we didn't bombard our instagram followers with them.

All 400 of them. (And all 1,000 of Austins. Cute boys, man. They get followers.)

We still were great texters though. Our responses were always quick, and never rude. When we hung out we still did cute lovey dovey stuff like snuggling, kissing and laughing at each other.

Our relationship has been going strong for almost two years**. **Senior year was stressful as ever, but I knew which college I wanted to go to and Austin wanted to go to it too. I tutored him so he currently has all A's and B's. He also has a high C, but I'm helping him pull it up. After having iffy grades freshman year, I managed to get the hang of having straight A's.

Everyone already took SATs, so it was now just waiting.

I always think of life as waiting.

You wait for high school during middle school. You wait for college during high school. When you're singe you're waiting for a relationship. When you're in a relationship, a lot of people are waiting for you to break up. You take a test and wait for your results. You get engaged and wait to get married. After you get married everyone waits for the kids.

So I was done with waiting. I'm not waiting for my college to contact me. I wasn't going to think about it till I got the packet in the mail.

I was going to live in the moment.

Am I paranoid? I have to be. I'm hoping I am. I don't want to accept that this is reality. Maybe I'm over reacting but, Austin seems to be not so enthusiastic to text me anymore.

**I watched how his messages became slower and slower.**

From minutes to hours to days.

"Sorry I didn't text back yesterday. Too much homework."

Except the teachers were barely giving us any.

That's how it always went now. **He stopped replying. **Eventually he didn't even apoligize the next day, or even mention it for that matter.

I love his smile. At the beginning of our relationship, I was usually the cause of it.

"Hey," I said, walking up to his locker.

"Hey," he replied, with a straight face, as he put his books away.

What did I do? Did I make him angry?

I told him a pun the other day. He always loved my puns and said they reminded him of me. And I made him smile. I was expecting a smile or chuckle- oh how I loved his laugh- but he didn't even crack one.

He made that sound. You know the sound. The sound you make when someone tells you something that wasn't funny, yet was supposed to be. Kinda like a "taa" type of sound. He made that kind of sound, and continued writing in his book.

Now I never let my happiness depend on a boyfriend, but he isn't just a boyfriend. He was always my best friend, before we dated and hopefully now.

**I stopped making him smile like I used to.**

Remember how he used to think everything I did was so cute and people actually got annoyed after a while? Even I remember being like "okay that's enough" once and a while.

Now I miss it.

He doesn't think I'm cute anymore and I know it. I know I'm being paranoid, but I can't help it. I feel like we aren't the same anymore.

I bit my lip and it didn't affect him. He used to find that adorable.

Now he just glanced and barely even noticed.

Whenever I use to lean my head on his shoulder, he'd put his head on mine. This time, he didn't even look at me.

What am I doing wrong? I can't focus on anything but him, and I can't help it. I don't want to obsess over this, but I am.

**I'm watched him stop smiling at the cute things I do.**

Who's Cassidy Miller? Austin seems to be fascinated with her. Apparently they sit next to each other in a class.

**I watched how he hooked onto her.**

If you asked a stranger which one of us was his girlfriend, they'd guess her.

He smiles at things she says, he probably texts her back instantly, and he must smile at cute things she does.

She's pretty, nice, and her name is freaking Cassidy Miller.

I've got nothing on her.

Normal girls would confront their boyfriend about this but, considering how distant we have gotten recently, I'm too scared.

I just can't take it anymore. I don't know what to think, and I barely see him at lunch anymore.

He barely even talks to me like I'm a girlfriend anymore.

**I watched how his tone changed.**

Does he hate me?

It happened.

Today we broke up.

I confronted him about it.

"Why are you acting like this? You never talk to me anymore, I don't make you happy, and you seem to like her more than your own girlfriend. Did I do something wrong?"

The sad part is I didn't even have to mention who 'her' was.

And he told me I was acting like a jealous girlfriend. "Wait, so I need to be with you every second? I didn't realize you were an over-attached girlfriend who couldn't handle her boyfriend talking to another girlfriend without getting jealous."

"Of course I'm jealous. If I stopped talking to you and basically replaced you with a different boy, you'd be jealous too!"

It led to a fight until he said, "Ally, I'm sorry, I really am, but I'm just not feeling it anymore."

I'm not feeling it anymore either, Austin. And 'it' is happiness.

After being in a state of shock, I said, "Fine. What's the point of being in a relationship if one person doesn't feel it anymore?" I really hope my voice cracking was just my imagination.

He sympathetically nodded his head. "I'm really sorry, Ally. I hope this won't ruin our friendship."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but you know damn well it did."

Then I walked away. I had to walk fast before I was tempted to turn around. I couldn't make it so I turned into the bathroom, closed the stall door and cried.

I cried so hard. It's not his fault he didn't feel the connection anymore. I'm being selfish.

But why? Why didn't he tell me months ago, so I didn't have to go through months of feeling like I did something wrong?

I got out of the stall and looked in the mirror.

Looking like a mess, and feeling like a mess.

He left already, too. I was happy because he didn't get to see how much he broke me, but I was also dissapointed because he didn't even care.

A couple weeks later and I'm better. I'm not completely better, but I'm in a better condition than I was the night it happened, so that's progress.

I try not to think about the fact Austin and Cassidy are most likely dating now.

I had to go to the poem/reading thing my school has. You basically express yourelf through literature.

Even though I signed up, I wasn't prepared. I was too absorbed in other things so I completely forgot to write a poem.

The second I got home I grabbed this book, and came up with one. One that explained how I've been feeling this year. It definitely expressed myself.

Once I got there I spotted Austin.

Right next to Cassidy.

He was here to support her, and that hurt too much.

She went on stage and talked about flowers in a meadow or something like that.

"Up next is Ally Dawson."

I went up on stage and stood in front of the mic. Trish gave me a thumbs up.

Then my eyes met Austins, and I couldn't read his expression. The eye contact terrified me because I wasn't expecting him to be here at all. Quickly looking away, I cleared my throught and began.

"Um, this is entitled 'I Watched'

I watched how your messages, became; slower and slower.

You stopped replying.

I stopped making you smile like I used to,

I watched how you stopped laughing at the cute things I did,

Like,

Biting my lip,

Leaning my head to one side,

And talking in my cat voice to you.

I watched how you hooked on to her.

I watched how your tone, changed;

completely.

I watched you;

Slowly,

Leave."

My eyes started glistening but I quickly cleared them away. Not this time. I looked at Austin, who was looking at his hands as he played with them, and Cassidy, who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Thank you," I said, and everyone snapped their fingers.

Later that night, I won. Trish and everyone was so happy for me.

I won.

I beat Cassidy.

Yes, I won the contest, but yet she Austin's affection and love.

All I did was **watch him slowly leave.**

**DON'T HATE ME cause no happy ending. and i didn't write the poem so sorry for all the ; things. plus, i didn't do example of her talking like a cat to him without making her sound like an idiot**

**cREDIT TO WHOEVER WROTE THE POEM THING.**

**also ally prob wouldnt have won irl but who cares amiright**

**follow me on twitter! omggkelly**

**and please review.**


End file.
